


The Hotel Room

by madamebomb



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Artemis comes back from a mission, Wally has a surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Room

Artemis nervously checked the note in her hand again, then at the number on the hotel room door. She took a deep breath, then stuffed the note back into her pocket beside the candy bars the note had _insisted_  she bring.   
  
She bit down on her lip and then slid the key card through the slot. She heard the lock go and then she was twisting the knob and entering the hotel room, her heart leaping in her chest. She didn’t know what to expect.   
  
She closed and locked the door behind her and dropped her bags at her feet. Then she moved into the room, a blaze of candlelight hitting her as she did so. There were candles everywhere, burning on every surface and filling the room with a warm, inviting glow. And on the large bed in the middle of the room…  
  
“Welcome, Miss Crock,” the man in the bed said, his arms up over his head, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked her over. She could clearly see he was wearing nothing at all beneath the thin, silken sheet he had draped over him. The sheet molded over him in such an i _nteresting_  way… It didn’t leave much to the imagination. “I was getting kinda lonely, babe. Like my surprise?”  
  
“I’m not sure yet…” Artemis said, tossing the key card down next to the wide screen television. “It’s not every day I come home from Hong Kong to find lingerie, come-fuck-me heels, a leather trench coat and a room key sitting in the middle of my bed along with a rather insistent note telling me I’d better be here, or else.”

Her eyes narrowed at that, but he just grinned at her.  
  
“Do you like what I picked out?” he asked with a nervous tremble in his voice, though he was smirking at her. She tried to imagine Wally West shopping in a lingerie store, and had to stop. It wouldn’t do to laugh at him right now.  
  
Especially not when she was finding it hard to breathe. All she could think about was tackling him, but if he could play it cool, so could she.  
  
“I do,” she said as he sat up and swung his bare legs over the end of the bed, the silky sheet slipping off of his chest and pooling on his narrow hips. Artemis’s blood was racing hotly. “Would you like to see?”  
  
“You  _know_  I do,” he said, nibbling on his lower lip. She reached for the buttons on the leather coat, eager to get it off, but he shook his head. “ _Slowly_.”  
  
Hands shaking, she undid the buttons slowly, letting the leather coat fall open, revealing her scant wardrobe. She was wearing a black lacy bustier, a tiny g-string and a garter belt, thigh high stockings and the highest heels she’d ever worn. Wally, surprisingly, had impeccable taste.

She dropped the garment on the floor and turned around in place, letting his hot gaze slide all over her athletic body, which the lingerie did very little cover. Her feet were already beginning to hurt from the shoes, but they’d be gone very soon.   
  
She turned back around to face him and saw a fierce, lustful look in his green eyes. He was physically keeping himself on the bed, his hands clutched in the sheets. His muscles rippled as his tongue slid along his lower lip.  
  
“Like what you see?” Artemis whispered, walking across the room toward him. She stopped right in front of him and he immediately lifted his hands, letting them rest on the flare of her hips. His touch burnt like fire and she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning.   
  
“God yes,” Wally said, pulling her a step closer. He looked up  and grinned at her. “You look good enough to eat…”  
  
And then his mouth met the bare bit of stomach between her black bustier and matching g-string. His kiss at the center of her body sent warm tingles spidering outward to every part of her simmering, responsive flesh. His tongue flicked across her skin as she gasped low in her throat, threading her hands in his wild red hair.   
  
He spread his hands on her hips and then molded them down her bare buttocks, squeezing, bringing her even closer to him. “ _Wally_ …”  
  
His burning gaze flashed at her once more, his cupping hands pulling her forward and twisting. She landed on the bed beside him, her hair flying, too startled to cry out. He twitched the sheets off of his hips and rolled over, covering her with his warm, glorious naked form.  
  
Their lips met and Artemis was fairly sure she saw sparks as his mouth covered hers. Warm jolts of pleasure zigzagged from the places their bodies met. She kissed him back, hard and deep, telling him without words how much she wanted him. How much she’d missed him. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him down on her, their kisses deepening to the point of oxygen deprivation. They drew back for air and Wally immediately started kissing down her body, his mouth lighting on her neck and collarbone.  
  
“I’ve been dying to do this all week, ever since you left on that mission,” he mumbled against her breasts as he pulled her lacy bodice down and devoured one pink nipple. She arched toward him, her fingertips digging into his shoulders.   
  
“Oh God, me too,” Artemis gasped as he pulled her nipple between his teeth and then let it go. He followed by sucking it deeply into his mouth, making her entire body shudder. Every nerve-ending in her body was concentrated on her nipple, as he teased it slowly.   
  
“Don’t leave me again. I can’t even stand it,” Wally said, kissing back toward her mouth and slanting his mouth hungrily over hers. When they pulled back, he was panting again. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Artemis said and kissed him again. “Now, if you don’t get me naked in a few seconds, I might go crazy…”  
  
“Wouldn’t want that,” Wally smirked, kissing back down her body. He lingered on her breasts for a moment, making her curse and buck upward at the wonderful, tugging sensations he caused, but he moved on, sliding his tongue down the center of her body, his fingers following. He lingered on the tiny, lacy fabric of her panties, his fingers dipping between her thighs and rubbing gently.   
  
Artemis closed her eyes, biting down on her lips, eager for more. But he moved on, his mouth leaving little wet prints on the insides of her thighs as he lifted her left leg. He kissed at her through the fishnet stockings, moving down her thighs to her knees, calves, ankles and finally to her heeled feet. “These shoes are the sexiest things I’ve ever seen…had to have them…”  
  
“You have great taste, but they’re killing my feet…” Artemis said, watching as he unbuckled her left shoe and slowly slipped it off of her foot. He dropped it on the floor beside the bed and reached for her other foot.   
  
“My sincerest apologies,” he said, kissing her anklebone and unbuckling her right shoe. It too dropped to the floor and he kissed his way back up her body, his mouth lingering on her inner thigh, his hand smoothing up the outside of her leg and settling on her hip.   
  
“What about the stockings?” Artemis asked, a bit amused. She had a feeling she knew what his answer would be.  
  
“Those? They aren’t going anywhere. They’re just so damned sexy, babe,” he said, grinning up at her as he gripped the sides of her barely there panties. She lifted off of her rear to help him pull them down and he tossed them aside with ease. She was not sad to see them go. Wally turned back to her and lifted one leg, putting it over his shoulder. She felt his fingers flirt with the wet, satiny folds between her legs and moaned a little in her throat. “Excited, are we?”  
  
“Fuck, yes…touch me, Wally…” Artemis said as she lifted her pelvis toward his mouth. She felt his breath stirring the neat patch of blonde hair between her thighs. His tongue flicked against her wet flesh, parting her and then delving deep. He swirled it over her clitoris, making her arch up off the bed even further, her fingers fisting in his hair and in the sheets.   
  
Wally’s fingers worked deep inside of her, drawing out wetness and little gasps from her throat. His tongue teased her flesh, sending velvet-hot sensations rushing through her. Her toes curled up as he flicked his tongue roughly against her, drawing out little whimpers and frantic mumblings of his name. He worked her flesh, his fingers gently massaging in and out of her until she was writhing around them, eager for something deeper.  
  
She realized that Wally had been slowly working her across the bed until her head was hanging over the edge, hair tumbled around her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, bucking upward against his ravenous tongue and massaging fingers. She dug her fingers into his shoulder, writhing upward, her mouth open.  
  
“Don’t stop– _oh!_ ” she cried out, her hips crashing upward as she spasmed against Wally’s tongue, a hot explosion of light and soporific heat slamming into her. She tensed up and then released, mumbling Wally’s name over and over again. She took a deep breath, lifting herself up on her elbows, her neck aching from having had it hang over the edge of the bed.   
  
Wally was licking the wet insides of her thighs greedily, his hands on her hips. Seeing him so intent on tasting every bit of her put an added edge of hunger in her and she knew that only a small bit of her need for him had been sated.  
  
She shifted on the bed, grasping him by the shoulders and pushing him down on the bed flat on his back. He kissed her deeply and her own taste was intoxicating, mingled with the flavor of his mouth. He pulled her down against him, his hands weaving through the thick fall of her blonde hair. She broke away from his mouth and landed wet, nipping kisses down his freckled chest, biting at him gently. He hissed through his teeth, watching her progress.  
  
She closed her mouth over one of his nipples, biting down gently and then suckling on it as he had done to her. His skin was salty and warm and she couldn’t get enough of it. She left his nipple and moved down the center of his stomach, kissing and licking at his softly defined muscles, her teeth scraping along the way. He cursed her name as she approached his cock, which was hard and flushed a dark red. Her fingers caressed it as she kissed down to the soft of his stomach through the thick red hair at the base and then up his shaft.   
  
“ _Fuck_ …” he mumbled, his own hips rising eagerly. She glanced up at him and saw the torture on his face. Then she slid her mouth down on him, sucking him deeply. He touched the back of her throat and she withdrew slowly, letting her lips shape him. Wally blew out a breath, his stomach muscles quivering. She went down on him again, a little faster, but not as fast as she knew he wanted. She worked her tongue into his slit, her lips closing over the crown of his cock and sucking hard, feeling him shudder beneath her.   
  
She worked her mouth down on him again, letting his wonderful flavor spread across her undulating tongue. She worked her head down and then up, letting him slip to the back of her throat again; his hips lifted, filling her mouth completely with a curse. She then bobbed her head rapidly, letting his pass her tight lips, sucking deeply all the while. She caressed him with her fingers, tightening her fist. It didn’t take long at all before he was writhing in her fingers, his hands in her hair, urging her on.   
  
“Art– _oh my GOD_ , that feels.. _.oh_ …don’t stop…I’m gonna…  _Yes_ …gonna…gonna…” Wally gasped out as she worked faster and faster, pumping him with her fingers and mouth. He came with a deep groan of satisfaction. She didn’t pull away and instead rode it out, swallowing the salty liquid that spurted onto her swirling tongue. She continued to work him with her mouth, as greedy as he had been.   
  
Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and she knew it. She lifted her mouth, panting hard, and met his burning gaze. She swiped at the corner of her mouth with her thumb and he groaned deep in his throat, grasping her forearms and pulling her across his body. She covered his flushed, hot torso, feeling his cock twitch against her stomach. He was definitely not done with her yet.   
  
Their lips met and she plunged her tongue inside his willing mouth, already feeling the itch, the need, to have him inside of her.   
  
She kept kissing him, her hair tumbled around both of their faces as she slung one leg over his, straddling his hips. His hands spread down her sides and gripped her hips in his wide, callused hands, fingertips digging in, urging her…   
  
She sat up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She could feel sweat breaking out over her skin and liked the feeling. She grasped the edges of her bustier and tugged the lacy garment over her head. Cooler air swirled across her abdomen and ribs and she welcomed the sensation on her heated, flushed skin.  
  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful, Artemis,” Wally murmured, his fingers and the heel of his palm caressing the center of her body as he looked up at her. She let a simmering smile cross her lips.  
  
“So are you,” she said and reached between them. His cock was already at half-mast, but the moment her fingers closed over him, he twitched and hardened.   
  
A moan escaped him and his eyes slammed shut as the back of his head dug into the pillow. Artemis smiled as she positioned herself over him, rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet flesh. Then she slowly sank down onto him.  
  
He gripped her hips, his eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of her tight, responsive body slowly enveloping him as she slid down his hard length. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as she came to rest, her buttocks on his upper thighs, his torso beneath hers.   
  
“Oh God…feels so  _good_ …” she mumbled, her nails digging into his chest.  
  
Wally nodded, his ability to speak seemingly beyond him at that moment. She shifted over him, slowly rocking her hips back and forth; the feel of him inside of her was incredible. She put her hands on his stomach, rocking back and forth slowly, in a way she knew would make him impatient for more. He didn’t disappoint.  
  
Wally groaned beneath her, gripping her hips and helping her, his own hips grinding upward, filling her even further. “ _More_.”  
  
She grinned down at him and circled her hips rapidly. He cursed under his breath and jerked his hips upward several times. Her head went back as he grazed her clitoris, sending sparks of pleasure racing through her. He reached up and cupped her breasts, rubbing at her nipples with his thumbs, squeezing gently. She covered his hands with her own, her spine rolling and arching as she rode him.   
  
Wally thrust upward, hard, and she found herself gasping, her hair in her face. She tugged on his arm, pulling him up onto his elbows. She leaned forward, kissing him hard on the lips, her tongue plunging into his mouth. He wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her flush with his warm, sweaty chest.  
  
He cupped her buttocks in one hand and she clutched him as he rolled her over, pinning her to the bed. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles together. Wally sank against her, his mouth leaving hers with a deep suck on her lower lip. He thrust smoothly into her, his hands everywhere. On her face, her breasts, her hips, the undersides of her knees. He opened her to him further. His speed increased and he battered at her, his hips snapping against hers, so deep she could barely breathe.   
  
She dug her fingers into his shoulders, urging him on with whispered words and soft gasps as he stroked into her at a pace few men could ever match. She normally hated losing control. Except here, with him.   
  
Artemis closed her eyes, letting the pleasure he was causing crest over her in waves. She tightened her thighs on his pumping hips, his mouth on her breasts again, devouring her even as he thrust harder and harder into her responsive body, filling her, making her shudder and shake beneath him on the rocking bed. Wally was panting against her breasts, his warm breath scattering across her flushed skin.   
  
He claimed her mouth again and kissed her hard, one hand diving beneath her buttocks and lifting her pelvis upward to meet his thrusts. She cried out against his lips, clutching at him, one hand on his lower back, urging him in deeper.  
  
“Come with me,” she gasped against his mouth, feeling her body gathering, ready to strike once more.  
  
“Yes, yes…  _God, yes._..” Wally panted, kissing her again, quickly. He thrust hard, taking her completely, touching something deep and aching inside of her and then she was gone, pleading with Wally not to stop. He didn’t. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t.  
  
She heard him groan against her neck as he came inside of her, his entire body convulsing against hers. She clutched at him, her hips lifted high off of the bed as every nerve in her body twanged and snapped like a bow string after a dry fire.   
  
She cried out as little tremors ran through her, her hot, slick body clamping up around his, stroking him until he was insensible against her, his face buried against her neck. Her hand carded through his hair as he panted against her sweaty neck.  
  
They came back to themselves slowly, breathing hard, sweat sticking to their skin. Wally lifted his head, his voice low and sated. His eyes were a bit glassy in the candlelight.  
  
“Damn, I love you, woman,” Wally said, lifting himself up on his elbows. Sweat glistened on his freckled face. She looked up at him and smiled.   
  
“I love you too,"she said as he rolled off of her and lay on his back, his fingertips rubbing absentmindedly down the center of his sweaty chest. He looked incredibly pleased with himself. She curled up next to him, her hair sticking to the both of them.  
  
"So…you really did like my surprise?”  
  
“Actually, there’s only one part of it I don’t understand,” she said, sitting up and clawing her sweaty, tangled hair behind her ear.  
  
“What’s that?” Wally grunted, propping his head up on his arm.  
  
“Why did you insist I stop and buy you four Snickers bars? Like you couldn’t have stopped on the way?” she asked. Wally immediately sat up, looking at her wildly.   
  
“You did bring them, didn’t you?” he exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah, they’re in my coat pocket but–” she started, but Wally had already crawled to the end of the bed and snatched up her coat from its leather puddle on the floor. He fished into the pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar with a sigh of relief.   
  
“Nearly forgot,” he said, turning around in the bed to face her again. Artemis just looked at him expectantly for several seconds before she burst out, “Seriously!?”  
  
“What? I was in a hurry to get here. I didn’t want to stop,” Wally said, tearing the Snickers open and taking a large bit. “You know how hungry I get after sex…”   
  
Artemis just stared at him for a moment as he took another large bite and chewed, his eyes rolling back in his head in ecstasy. She glared at him. Then, before he could take another bite, she launched herself at him. They landed in a tumble on the bed as she reached for the Snickers in his fist. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Gimme a bite!” Artemis giggled as he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. She bucked upward, her naked, sweaty body sliding against his.   
  
“No, it’s mine! You bought four, you can have  _half_  of one of those,” Wally said, bringing the chocolate up to his mouth again. She grabbed his wrist and tugged it toward her mouth, her lower lip poking out. “Oh, all right…”  
  
He lowered it toward her mouth and she lifted her head off of the covers to bite it, but he moved it away swiftly. “WALLY! You bastard!”  
  
He laughed and then held the chocolate bar to her lips so she could get a bite. He was right, it did taste good. She realized she hadn’t had any dinner at all. It was obvious Wally hadn’t either. When he pulled the Snickers away and leaned in to kiss her, she heard his stomach rumble. His mouth tasted like chocolate and she savored the taste of him. When they broke apart, he finished off the candy in two bites and then rolled over.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Calling room service,” Wally said, over his shoulder as he picked up the telephone on the bedside table. “I’m ordering EVERYTHING.”  
  
Artemis giggled and didn’t protest. She stretched in the bed and then sat up as Wally placed an order for obscene amounts of food. She wrapped her arms around his middle, her face pressed to his back so that she could feel the vibrations as he talked. She felt his hand cover one of hers on his chest as she kissed his wonderful, warm skin. When he hung up the telephone, he twisted in her arms, a soft smile was on his face.  
  
“They said it’ll be a while,” he whispered, leaning in toward her mouth. She could see his intentions plainly in his burning green eyes.   
  
“I certainly hope so,” Artemis whispered and then they tumbled together on the bed, their mouths finding each other. As Wally pressed her into the silky sheets, she hoped fervently that room service took a long, long time…

_(end)_


End file.
